1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote (or wire) control auxiliary push button dialing system, and more particularly to a remote (or wire) control auxiliary push button dialing system for a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile telephone having a hand-free receiver in accordance with the prior art is mounted in an automobile so that the driver in the automobile can perform the dialogue function during driving the steering wheel without having to hold the mobile telephone. However, the driver still has to press the press buttons on the mobile telephone for performing the dialing function whereby the driver""s hand has to leave the steering wheel so as to press the press buttons while the driver has to turn around his head to see the numbers on the compact press buttons for dialing the correct telephone numbers so that the drive""s view of sight will deviate the direction of travel of the automobile, thereby easily causing danger to the driver during driving. In addition, the electromagnetic radiation rays close to the human body will cause adverse effect on the user""s health.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote (or wire) control auxiliary push button dialing system comprising a push button device, and a mobile telephone auxiliary dialing device, the mobile telephone auxiliary dialing device and a mobile telephone being mounted in a receptacle;
the push button device including a keyboard push button and a key signal processor;
the mobile telephone auxiliary dialing device including a signal receiving controller, a pair of X/Y axis sliding arms, and a press module;
wherein, the signal receiving controller receives push button coding signals transmitted by the push button device to serially control the pair of X/Y axis sliding arms to move longitudinally and transversely to fixed coordinate positions to further perform auxiliary push button dialing action of the mobile telephone by the press module.